Bring Me to Life
by Artichoke
Summary: She lived because he didn't care. She loved because he did.


It's been a while! I reread my only fanfic and I realize my writing style has changed so much from my original "Love Will Find a Way". So I'm rewriting the whole story to have more developed ideas and characters with more plot development. I really hope you guys like it. Please give me feed back. I love to hear from you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: Like any other disclaimer, this one basically says the same thing. I don't own anything. But this possibly failed attempt at a plot.  
  
Here goes.  
  
I checked myself in the mirror. Great. I looked at the bloodshot eyes that stared back at me. Sleep. Something I definitely lack. It's just that I simply could not sleep. I've been tortured all summer. With the same dream. I dream that someone will save me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I knew my mission, I would have no trouble completing it. Earlier this summer, my father brought me, for the first time, to the place I had grown up knowing I had to eventually go. Voldemort's palace was definitely what I imagined it to be. Cold, damp, with the smell of rot and decay making me dizzy. My father threw me down at his knees. At his whims. I shuddered at what I was instructed to do that night. I really would have a simple time. This task was the only thing keeping me from my chosen path. All I had to do was complete it. Easy. But.but.if it she was so unimportant to me, why did it feel so wrong?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Being back at Hogwarts was exactly as I imagined it to be. Boring, life was plain. Though truthfully, I wished I was more than plain Jane. I wish I was more beautiful, more popular, more smart, more of anything. Even if I was great at one thing but bad at everything else, I would be satisfied. Anything but being average. I've never been the pretty girl. People could say I'm the smart girl, but I'm nothing compared to Hermione. I'm not the sporty girl, nor the tomboy. I'm not the popular girl nor the rich priss, the class clown, nor the anything at all. I'm just average. Sure I'm better than others at some things, but I'm never the best. I've never excelled.  
  
When it comes to guys. I'm always the nice girl they tell all their problems to. The friend. Sure I've had some guys like me, heck some even fall for me head over heels, but they've all had something missing from them. Not in the physical sense, or anything like that, but something about them didn't have that characteristic, that charisma, that drove chills up and down my spin, sent butterflies pounding in my stomach and that lump in my throat that kept me from saying a single word.  
  
I've waited all my life for that prince charming. Ever since my first bedtime story, that of sleeping beauty and her true love, I've patiently stood by. While others feel to their hormones to pressure, I've stood by, dreaming that one day my prince would ride up to me in a silvery white stallion, lift me off my feet and ride off into the sunset. But lately my faith in my fairytale ending has quickly declined. Maybe it is the pressures of sixth year. The work load. Everything about it. Maybe being the listener and mothering everyone has finally gotten to me. But somehow, my stable, shielded world has come crashing down upon me. I desperately wished that I could tell someone, but all I can do is cry in silence. I know people will feel bad for me and comfort me, that isn't the problem. Well, actually, it is. I've never liked to complain because that would force people to feel bad for me. But I know everyone has problems much worst than my own, I refused to tell people of my own worries, fears, and doubts because I didn't want to burden them with my pointless complaining and self-pity. I've always done a good job of hiding my problems and putting up a façade of peaceful cheeriness and innocence. But the pressures seemed to have started piling up lately, forcing me to pay attention to the mountain of gloom, forcing me to face reality.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I trudge into the Great Hall. Looking over to the Gryffindor table, I stared in awe at the clumsy redhead. She seems to have knocked over yet another platter of food. She blushes one of her blushes that covers her whole round face making her seem like a speckled tomato. She rushes out of the Hall to clean her soiled blouse. How typical. As I stared didn't notice the steady stream of orange juice I poured onto my lap. It wasn't until the cold went liquid made contact with my skin that I realized I had pulled a Weasley.  
  
I grabbed napkins to wipe myself off but it was not use. The damage was done. I tried to make my way quickly toward the bathrooms a floor up, careful to avoid showing my front to the school lest I get jeers from my peers. I get some questioning looks but all-in-all I made it safely out of the Hall. I made my way for the restrooms looking back to check for people that could possibly witness my state of messiness, when my ankle hit the stairs. I trip and my head hit the foot of the last set of stairs from the bathroom. I rub the throbbing swell on my forehead but I noticed a small figure curled into a ball. What?  
  
"Sorry. Are you alright?" I inquired with a little more force and anger than I anticipated. "Yes. I'm sorry I was in you way," a small voice responded As the triple vision melted back to one and my headache dull down, I noticed the flaming red curls of the frail, freckled, and pale frame.  
  
"Weasley? What are you doing here?" "Nothing." "Well it would be nice if you did nothing somewhere else so some other person would trip over you. I know you Weasleys like being in the way all the time but you shouldn't let you muggle-loving self endanger the lives of others." "Thanks for the comforting gesture, Malfoy." "No problem."  
  
I made for the bathroom again. A hidden sniffle that my keen ear caught made me stop. I hated when I saw people cry. I turned around and walked back. I offered her my handkerchief.  
  
"Thanks," she said in a muffled voice.  
  
Without a word I turned around and returned to my original purpose. But not before I caught sight of her face. Her normally porcelain complexion was reddened , not by blushing, but by tears. Something about the sorrow in the her usually warm, brown eyes caused my heart to flip and wrench.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What's wrong with me? I've never had this feeling before. I have always been perfectly fine in my solitude. Why is this loneliness getting to me?  
  
I sighed as I thought. I slowly floated down the hallway. Of course no one noticed that anything was wrong with me. How could I expect them to. I'm a no one, a nothing.  
  
I was so deep in thought that I accidentally nearly mauled none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
Opps.  
  
But something about how he used a such a sarcastic sense of humor.Something about his normal, mean, and horrible ways made me remember the times when I was happy. The fact that he is insulting and insensitive actually makes me happy. I don't want people to worry about me. I don't want anyone to ask, "What's wrong?" with furrowed brows. Maybe I'm scared people will only pretend to care. Draco Malfoy would never need to pretend to care. Because he doesn't.  
  
If only I could get into that corner of your head  
  
where things finally match and meet the standards that you set  
  
oh how I wish I was the treasure that you were lookin' for  
  
bet I would feel better if only I could find the door  
  
I am cryin'  
  
you aren't tryin'  
  
I am melting away  
  
I wait for the words on the tip of your tongue  
  
I'm only as good as the last one  
  
well you decide and I abide as my song goes unsung  
  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
things are goin' crazy and I'm not sure who to blame  
  
everything is changing and I do not feel the same  
  
I'm slippin' through the cracks of floors I thought that were strong  
  
I'm tryin' to find a place where I can feel like I belong  
  
Well, I am cryin'  
  
you aren't tryin'  
  
I am melting away  
  
I wait for the words on the tip of your tongue  
  
I'm only as good as the last one  
  
well you decide and I abide as my song goes unsung  
  
yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
as my song goes unsung  
  
yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
If I could be the lesson that you learn, you learn if only  
  
I could be the last one that love burns, it burns  
  
If I could be the lesson that you learn, you learn if only  
  
I could be the last one that love burns, it burns...yeah, yeah  
  
if only I could get into that corner of your head  
  
where things finally match and meet the standards that you set  
  
oh how I wish I was the treasure that you were lookin' for  
  
bet I would feel better if only I could find the door  
  
Well, I am cryin'  
  
you aren't tryin'  
  
and I am melting away  
  
I wait for the words on the tip of your tongue  
  
I'm only as good as the last one  
  
well you decide and I abide as my song goes unsung  
  
yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
as my song goes unsung  
  
yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
as my song goes unsung  
  
yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Vanessa Carlton -- Unsung Lyrics  
  
Questions about the story? Predictions? About the song? Click that button to your left.I mean right.No.Um.Left.Yes, definitely left. 


End file.
